


Noodles at 2AM

by snibnoom



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Prompt: “What do you have?”“Pizza rolls and Cup O’ Noodles… That’s about it.  Popcorn?”





	Noodles at 2AM

Jinwoo glares at his phone. “Sorry, guys,” he says into his headset. “I need to log out for a second.” He hears the complaints of his teammates through the headset until they’re cut off by him exiting the game. Jinwoo leans forward and grabs his phone. Who’s calling him at 2AM?

“Hello?”

“Um, yeah. I was given this number by a friend of mine. I heard you have good take-out?”

Jinwoo pauses, then realizes that this guy (with a _beautiful_ voice) has called the wrong number. It’s late, though, so he might as well have some fun. “Oh, yes, that’s us. What can I get for you?”

“Well, uh, what do you have?”

Jinwoo smirks and gets up from his couch. “Just a moment, sir. Let me get a menu.” There’s silence on the other line as he walks to his kitchen (which is just a few feet away). Jinwoo pulls open his two cabinets and nods.

“We have pizza rolls and Cup O’ Noodles. That’s about it. Popcorn?” Jinwoo grabs the popcorn box—that may or may not have a bag of ready-to-pop popcorn in it—out of the cabinet. “Just kidding, no popcorn. Just the empty box.” 

Jinwoo tosses the box, landing it in the trash can. “Yeah!” he shouts. “Two points!”

“I’m sorry. Excuse me?”

“You have the wrong number,” Jinwoo says, leaning against his counter. “This isn’t a take-out place.” He glances at the white board on his wall. Those New Year's resolutions taunt him every day. Today, he will win.

“There’s actually a noodle shop near my house.” Jinwoo’s number one resolution for the year had been to get a boyfriend. It sounds pathetic, but Jinwoo has been alone pretty much his entire life. He’s in his mid twenties. Getting older makes it harder to find dates, right?

“Do you live nearby?”

“Um, where do you live?”

Jinwoo hadn’t expected that. “I’m actually in Suwon. It’s kind of funny that you called, though. I used to work for a take-out place that was 24 hours.”

There’s silence on the other line. “Is this noodle place open?”

“Is that a yes if it is?”

Jinwoo waits patiently. The stranger is obviously thinking this through. Jinwoo should’ve been more cautious, too. What if the person on the other end of the phone call is a killer? He doesn’t sound like a killer. He sounds bright, and fun, and his voice sounds tired but bubbly.

“Yes, I’ll meet you. Where is it at?”

Jinwoo pumps his fist in the air in victory, then quickly relays the address. “You’re actually going to come, right? I won’t be eating noodles by myself at 2 in the morning?”

“I’ll be there,” the stranger says. “Oh, what’s your name? I should, um, probably know your name at least before we meet.”

“Right.” Jinwoo nods. “Yeah, makes sense. I’m Jinwoo.”

“Myungjun,” Myungjun says, and Jinwoo thinks he might hear a smile in his voice. “I”ll meet you soon.”

Jinwoo ends the call and stares at his lonely apartment. Then he moves quickly. He changes clothes (out of shorts and a tank top into tapered jeans and a decent t-shirt) while sending a text to his group of online friends. His phone buzzes in his pocket continuously, likely from his group of friends, as he pulls on his jacket and stuffs his feet into his shoes. He walks and answers text messages, promising that he’ll text his friends in 30 minutes to confirm that he is still alive and well and not starting to rot away in some back alley.

The noodle shop is more of a noodle stand. He greets the woman who works there, and she greets him by name. Nobody else is in the small space. Jinwoo orders two bowls (fending off teasing by the older woman when he does), and taps away at a stupid game on his phone as he waits.

“Jinwoo?”

He looks up, resulting in him dying in the game on his phone, but that doesn’t matter at all. His nose is cute, Jinwoo thinks. He rushes to stand up.

“Um, yes, that’s me. You must be Myungjun. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.” He bows. It’s proper to bow. How old is Myungjun? What’s his favorite color? Has he lived in Suwon for long? Jinwoo wants to know <>everything about this boy with a cute, red-tinted nose and a scarf around his neck so thick that Jinwoo just wants to hug him.

The woman sets two bowls of noodles on the table, shocking Jinwoo out of his stupor. He sits down, blushing, and pulls apart his chopsticks. How can a man be that beautiful? Neither of them talk, eating quietly for a moment. Jinwoo is content. When they do start talking, though, time gets away from them. It must be at least 4AM when the woman finally tells them that she’s closing up. Jinwoo walks with Myungjun to the subway station, waiting with Myungjun until the car arrives and he walks in. The subway is gone just like that, and Jinwoo makes the walk back to his apartment (while texting his friends about the <>gorgeous man that he just had noodles with at 2AM).

When Jinwoo gets back to his apartment, he changes into comfortable clothes and lies on his bed. His phone, which he had set to charge on his bedside table, suddenly begins to vibrate. Jinwoo groans and grabs the phone.

“Minhyuk, I swear to whatever you believe in, if you’re calling just to tell me to hook up with Myungjun, I will <>walk to Jinju just to punch you.”

“Who’s Minhyuk, and why does he want us to hook up?”

Jinwoo sits up quickly, speaking even quicker. “Oh, Myungjun, no, I didn’t mean that. My friends were mad at me because I left the team to go have noodles with you. I promise, I’m not actually going to punch anybody. He’s just been nagging me to get out and get with someone because he thinks it’s better for me, but what does he know, he’s barely in college. Anyway, I’m going to hang up now. Bye.”

Jinwoo ends the call, staring at the phone in his hand. He really needs to stop talking before checking who’s calling him.

His phone starts buzzing again, and Jinwoo answers. “Did you get home safe?”

Myungjun laughs, and Jinwoo sighs internally. He knows that he’s in love, but he’s refusing to admit it to himself. Myungjun says something, and Jinwoo responds, Myungjun says something again. Just like that, Jinwoo is getting lost in their conversation again, and it isn’t until the sun starts to peek through his curtains that he realizes just how <>gone he is for a boy that he just had noodles with at 2AM.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a short prompt like the one in the summary that you think I could fill, leave it as a comment and maybe I'll pick yours! Come talk to me on my [blog](http://snibnoom.tumblr.com/). I'm lonely. -M


End file.
